10 Danny and Lindsey Dabble
by A-shiningstar
Summary: My attempt at the Shuffle challenge, Danny and Lindsey style.


Author's Note: I attempted to do the Shuffle challenge, but have a very limited variety/amount of songs on my new laptop, so the selection is not large. Also I didn't exactly follow the rules, I often skipped songs if I couldn't think of anything. I did follow the rule about writing only while the song was playing, at least for the most part. I went back and fixed a few minor things, or finished a thought. Enjoy! Its been forever since I've written anything creative like this. Feel free to leave soem feedback! ;)

* * *

The Heart Won't Lie – Reba McEntire and Vince Gill

It had been years since she'd seen him. She knew it was inevitable when she returned to NYC to visit with Stella. She had never really wanted to leave in the first place, but she had too. Now here she found herself, at a crowded restaurant and there he was across the room. She'd tried to forget how much she loved him, but the heart won't lie. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

Say – John Mayor

She had always wanted him to just say what he needed to say. That had been part of their problem before. She didn't want it to be that way again.

He was conflicted. He didn't want to disappoint her again. He wanted to be able to say what he needed to say. To tell her he loved her, still, never had gotten over her. To tell her he was sorry. Have no fear, he thought.

His hands were shaking, and his faith was broken. He was about to open his heart, and lay it all on the line. All his mistakes, his feelings.

She sat on the couch and waited with baited breath. Whatever was coming she felt that it would be life changing and big.

Finally he let it all out.

Feelings Show – Colbie Caillat

They were back to the new phase of an old relationship. This time was different of course. It took awhile to get back to this point. She didn't want to be hurt again. "Never ever let go." She whispered one night as she lay in his arms, content.

Bleeding Love – Leona Lewis

Her family was not pleased she was back in NYC. Back with him, the man who'd broken her heart once before. But she didn't care what they said, or tried to do to pull her back home. She loved him.

Capri – Colbie Caillat.

Her belly was round. It was a girl. They already knew. He slept with his arms around her belly every night.

Danny had painted the nursery blue. He was insistent that his girl would not be a girly girl. Lindsey thought it was hilarious. Of course one thing he was also insistent about…that she look just like her mother.

Please Come Home Soon – SheDaisy

She tucked their 3 year old daughter in her new big girl bed, and then kissed their sleeping baby boy on the forehead. Then she walked to the window in their room, looking out at the starry sky. She hated when he had the night shift. She was tried of sleeping alone and crying alone, worrying about when he'd be home, if he'd come home. She said a quiet prayer, "Please come home soon."

You're Gonna Be – Reba McEntire

6lbs, 9ounces. A beautiful baby boy. They had all the hopes and dreams of every parent for their new baby. They would instill in him their work ethic. Maybe someday he'd want to be like them. 'He's going to fall in love someday," Lindsey said, to Danny as they watched him sleep. 'He's already the love of someone's life…" Danny commented in reply, and gave his wife's hand a squeeze.

Magic - Colbie Caillat

The kids were at staying at Grandma's. After dinner, and some slow dancing in their living room, they moved to their room. His fingers were magic on her skin. His kiss so soft and gentle on her neck as he whispered, "Happy Anniversary" in her ear. A smiled played on her lips.

Passenger Seat - SheDaisy

His fingers kept time on the wheel, to the country song playing on the radio. Road trip across the country to Montana was his big plan. It had surprised her that was for sure. She was sitting in the passenger seat. Kids were busy watching a dvd, in the back. Life was sweet, from where she sat, she was surrounded by the ones she loved most, and headed home to visit her family.

The Greatest Man I Never Knew – Reba McEntire

Her mother took her into her bedroom. "I want to show you something Lindsey." Her mother pulled out a small cigar box, inside it held news clippings, an engagement announcement, the wedding invitation she'd sent, even though they had not been on speaking terms at that time, and of course pictures of her from the time she was a baby. Then there were the pictures of her babies. "He looked at these every night before he went to sleep."

A single tear ran down her face. She never had any idea, how much he'd cared. He was always the strong silent type. She regretted not making it home sooner to visit. Her father had insisted she not know of his illness. Now it was too late. He was gone.


End file.
